middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eureka Enderborn/A Story Part 5
Jaukoehai sat in his home, deep in thought. He found that he did that a lot lately. Not even his favorite book could distract him from this deep thoughtful mood. What was, he thinking about, you may ask? Song lyrics. He had recently taken to composing. None of them were particularly good, though he imagined that the public would love it simply because he wrote it. He didn't have much in the way of inspiration, but he couldn't exactly write a song about it, now could he? And yet there he was, working his mind to churn out the next verse. He heard heavy footsteps coming towards his study. He swiftly hid the music sheets behind the page of a book he was using for cover. Just in time, as his Sarnakki brother walked into his study. "Brother, I have another problem." The paladin said. "What is it this time?" "There is a gaggle of children outside, they are hoping you will come out soon." "So? What's the problem?" "I am supposed to be praying right now, and it's very difficult with them hanging around near our porch!" Jaukoehai sighed. "Alright. Go and pray to Marr and The Tribunal, I'll join you after I've sent the children on their way." "My thanks." Jaukoehai stood up, and walked out of his study, through the art room and the foyer, and out the door. Sure enough, there was a group of children from the neighborhood loitering nearby that fell silent when he exited his abode. He went over to them. "Hail young masters! What can I do for you?" "Hail, Sir Ironskin!" The eldest of the children replied. The boy's name was Jackal, or Jack, and he was about the only nearby child with the nerve to speak to Jaukoehai. "We were hoping you would tell us a story, if you aren't too busy." "Of course not, I'm always happy to share." This was the one part of being famous that Jaukoehai liked. Most of the time it was a burden on him. He could never spend a quiet day at the park, or attend a parade. There was always at least one group of gawkers in the park, and he never attended a parade, he was put in all of them. He could never spend a nice quiet evening to himself, there was always either a ceremony to attend or work to be done. And people insist on paying you for your efforts! But there was always the young mind, an empty vessel that Jaukoehai could fill with courage and heroism and selflessness. "Once upon a time, there was an ancient castle, nestled deep in the mountains. This castle, called Stormhold, once held the mightiest knights in all the realm. They fought valiantly alongside the soldiers of Quinos. They even held out against the Burning of the Earth. Then, the Great Cataclysm occurred, and the fortress was buried. It lay hidden for a hundred days and a hundred nights. Then, a young necromancer, seeking power, happened across it by mistake. He cleared the rubble and decided to raise the dead knights and make them his servants. He dwelled there as the new lord of Stormhold. He sent his new undead legions to dominate the peaceful villagers in the countryside around him. People lived in fear, under the shadow of Stormhold, for nearly twenty years. Then one day, out of seemingly nowhere, came a High Elf named Teren. Teren was the leader of a long and weary procession of people that had been outcast from their various homes, and banded together to find a new one. Teren and his people were tired from their long journey and many hardships. The oppressed villagers took pity on Teren and his people, and offered to secretly give them refuge for the night. But the evil necromancer discovered this. Enraged, he had his legions March forth to completely obliterate the town that dared to defy him. Teren's people were ready to run, as they had from so many other things. But Teren gathered them all in the center of the village and said 'No! These people have showed kindness to us, and we shall not abandon them in their time of need, just as they did not abandon us!' And they dug in to defend the village, each of them certain that that night would be their last. The necromancer and his armies of undead were soon upon the village, and they attacked. Teren and his men were battle hardened, and fought valiantly. The villagers, too, resisted, with what little weaponry they could improvise. But they were no match for the might and size of the undead legion. Just as the end seemed near, the entire skeletal force crumbled into powder and blew away in the wind. Teren had slain the evil necromancer in single combat, and without his power, the undead legion could no longer live. Teren and his kind bade goodbye to the villagers, and the entire region rejoiced, for their oppression was no more. And Teren and his people walked off into the mountains, never to be seen again. Now, the villagers knew that if the necromancer discovered that they gave refuge to the Terenites, they would be destroyed. But they showed the Terenites kindness in spite of what would happen to them. And because of it, they were freed forever from evil. Alright, now you all should be getting home." "Thanks, Captain!" The other children nodded, and they all ran off. Jaukoehai smiled beneath his helmet, and headed back inside. As much as his brother may dislike children, Jaukoehai didn't mind them so much. As he made his way home, he was intercepted. A Quinos Guard soldier saluted him, then handed him a note. "From the Circle of Ten, Captain." "Thank you." Jaukoehai looked at the note. "Jaukoehai, Come to the Palace at once. We are calling an emergency meeting." "Brother!" Jaukoehai called. "I have to leave! Circle of Ten stuff." "We'll be resuming this discussion when you return!" "Very well." Jaukoehai made with all speed toward the palace. While not technically a member of the Circle of Ten, he was the Sentinel of Quinos, and protecting the Circle was one of his duties. As such, he was present for most meetings. When he arrived, they were in the war room, and the Queen was addressing the Council. "We have just received worrying news." She was saying. "It would seem that a large army, numbering in the thousands, of Draconians is heading straight for us. They are being lead by no less than nine Dragons, the leader of which is Emperor Vyemm." This was bad news. One is bad enough. Nine, plus an army of Draconians? Even Quinos cannot survive an assault. "What are our options?" One of the Council members asked. "We have anti Dragon defenses," another replied, "but it would take sixteen hours to get them adequately set up." "How much time do we have?" "They will be here in three." There was a long silence. "We must evacuate the city." Someone said. "No." Everybody looked for the source of the voice. The only person who could have said it is Jaukoehai... But he never talks at the meetings! "Don't evacuate. Start setting up those defenses right now." Surely enough, it was Jaukoehai. "Get as much up as quickly as you can." "But we don't have a chance against such an opponent with so little time!" "That's why I am going to go out there and stall them." There was another long silence at this statement. "Jaukoehai..." The Queen said with concern. "You are far too valuable to risk on this suicide mission. We can live to fight another day." "No. I am the Sentinel of Quinos. It is my duty to defend this city and its inhabitants, no matter the cost. I will not lose. And even if I do, I'll have given you enough time and took enough of them with me to give you a fighting chance." "What do you think, your highness? Can he do it?" The Queen looked long and hard at Jaukoehai. "Yes. He can." "Very well. We believe in you, Captain. Don't let us down." He didn't say anything in response, merely twirled his hammer as he walked out. When he walked back into his home, he paused. He knew he had to do it. But he knew that he would never survive such a battle. But at least there was something he could finish before it was time to leave. As he walked into his study, he saw his brother sitting in his chair, holding his music sheet. "The Serpent Thief." Jaukoehai Sky'ki gave his brother a withering look. "What in Marr's name is this?" "I... um..." "You've been acting a bit odd recently, I'll grant you, but this? A love song? About what must either be a Naga or an Iksar?" "Look, has it ever occurred to you that maybe I was a little too tightly wound?" "No! You were perfect, brother! All energy focused on the job! But ever since the City of Mist... I mean, sitting in the park doing nothing? Making jokes in a manner that isn't ironic? Learning to cook? Writing songs? You don't even sing!" Jaukoehai shuffled a bit. "You learned to sing, didn't you." "...Yeah." "What register?" "Base." "We're the same person, brother. I can tell you're lying." "Fine, tenor." "Are you kidding me?" "Look, we shouldn't be having this conversation right now." "And why is that?" "Because a force of nine Dragons and a few thousand Draconians are on their way here right now, and I'm going out to stall them." His Sarnakki brother leapt up and drew his immense sword. "Haha! Now we're talking! There's no time to waste!" "No, brother. I will go. Alone." "...What? You're going to leave me here?" "Of course I am." "We're one and the same, brother! You cannot go into this fight without me." "I need you here. In the event that I can't stop them, you and the Order will be the last, best line of defense between the Dragons and the innocent people. It is your duty, brother! And your duty takes precedence over your family. Is that not the Sarnakki way?" "You know just how to push my buttons, don't you?" "We're one and the same, brother. Now go! Rally the Order, prepare for war! I will prepare myself." "Of course." Just as Jaukoehai Sky'ki is about to leave, he turns to his brother. "Jaukoehai..." Beneath his helmet, he smiled. "You don't have to finish that. But thank you very much for starting." About two and a half hours later... My house seems darker... duller now. I suppose that's how it goes during the end. He sat down in a chair, taking a breath for a moment to steady his heartbeat before he walked out that door. Suddenly, he was somewhere else. He was sitting in a lush garden, and the sound of birds were all around. Birds, and the sound of metal hitting cloth. Nearby, a very young boy, no more than eight years old, was practicing striking a straw dummy with a blacksmith hammer. It's me... back when life was simple. Suddenly, he was somewhere else. He was sitting on a log in a lush, peaceful forest. Far off, he can see gates. He recognized those gates... They were the gates of the High Elven city of Tunaria. And there, a mere few feet away from where Jaukoehai sat, was the young boy. The child could be no more than thirteen. Yet he was big for his age, and he carried with him a very large backpack. He seemed to be alone. The boy was holding a helmet in his hands, and staring at it. With a deep breath, the boy put the helmet on, and with determination, he marched off into the forest. That's me again. Right after I ran away. I can't say it's my proudest moment... but I suppose if I had stayed behind I would have met the same fate as everyone else in that city. Once again, he was transported somewhere else. A small village. And there was young Jaukoehai, no more than eighteen, with a basic sword and less than stellar quality armour. I remember this. This is my first fight. Talk about a shaky first step. Sure enough, the centaur raiders came just as he remembered them. And Jaukoehai stood, unsure of himself. Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and leapt into the fray, getting into a fierce duel with a centaur. A battle which now wouldn't even warrant a first thought from Jaukoehai. With a classic parry and riposte, his younger self brought down the centaur. But when he turned looking for another target, he saw that the party had already run off, carrying several villagers off with them. Is this a walk down crappy memory lane? Snap out of it! With that, Jaukoehai was back in his home. "Well... that was distracting." He looked around. "It's time." He stood and walked out of his house, through the busy streets, through the gates, and through the plains and forests surrounding Quinos. But as he walked alone through the woods, he heard a voice. "Your time has come at last." He whirled around to see a tall being in full black armour, marred with purple energy. "You! No, no! I destroyed you! You're dead!" "Yes, you did. But I still exist within your mind. That dark part of it you don't like to acknowledge. You cannot escape me, son." "Don't. Call me that. You are no father of mine." "Not since you denounced your birth name. But I know that my message still echoes around somewhere amongst all of those stupid morals and kindness." “You were a liar, you were weak, and you are powerless to stop me.” “I am a figment of your imagination, of course I can’t. But I don’t have to. You will do that all by yourself.” “I’m rapidly growing tired of this conversation.” “Do you remember the last time we met?” “I remember I beat you eight ways till sunday.” “Do you remember what I told you? There will come a time when more is at stake than ever before. When people are relying on you most. And when that time comes, your strength will fail you, and you will fail everyone else. And you will be haunted by the souls of everyone you failed to save. Just as I did. You can’t escape it, it is in your blood.” “ENOUGH!” Jaukoehai swung his hammer down at the figure of his father. But you cannot hit what’s in your mind, and so his hammer struck the road. He yanked the hammer out of the ground. “I’m sick of dealing with the phantoms of my past. It’s time to finish this, one way or the other.” And so he walked, past hills and woods and fields. Eventually, he reached the center of a field. The sky was full of dark grey clouds by now, but he could see his target. They looked like a swarm of gnats from so far off. But in mere moments, the Draconian hordes had landed around him. Thousands of Draconians, nine Dragons. The Dragons were the closest, and Jaukoehai looked right at the huge white and blue Dragon before him. “Emperor Vyemm.” The Dragon snarled. “If it isn’t the great steel wall. Making your final stand outside of the walls? I thank you, it makes our job much easier. I believe you know my lieutenant, Trakanon?” He gestured to an azure blue Dragon next to him. “Of course.” Jaukoehai replied. “How’s your tail?” Trakanon snarled. “And this is Toxxulia, I don’t think you have met her.” The dark green and black Dragon morphed into a female Wood Elf. “I’d offer to let you betray your people and join us, but I doubt you’ll listen to reason.” Jaukoehai shook his head. “Let’s dispense with the pleasantries, Vyemm. I challenge you.” The Dragon smiled. “No thanks.” Apparently on cue, five Draconians stepped from the ranks of all the rest. He recognized them as the Draconian Champion. Each sect of Draconians have a Champion, equipped with the best armour and given the highest quality magically enhanced equipment. Draconians don’t like talking, and neither does Jaukoehai, so they wasted no time with words. Instead they leapt right into the fray. Unfortunately, Jaukoehai was at a disadvantage. Each of his opponents was almost as durable as himself, and infinitely more maneuverable. They flew around him, their strength matching his own with each clash of their weapons. Jaukoehai was struck at from every angle, but not once did he falter. He brought his hammer swinging around each time a Champion gave him the chance, and he struck gold on each swing. But each time one of the Champions was knocked to the ground by a hammer strike, they would get right back up and jump at him. It was a vicious fight, a flurry of wings and scales. Jaukoehai fought valiantly, but the enemy just wouldn’t go down! Of course neither would he. And at one point, he swung around at smacked a Draconian mid-swoop with his shield. There was a burst of energy, and the Draconian went flying at incredible speed. It lay there, stunned, and Jaukoehai pressed the attack. He charged through the other four Champions as they tried to stop him, and swung his hammer in an overhead arc onto the head of the stunned Draconian. There was a satisfying crunch sound, and Jaukoehai moved on. He was eager to move on, now that he had both removed a variable and developed a new equation for victory. To Jaukoehai, combat is a form of math. Unfortunately, when he took down the second Champion in that method, the remaining three wised up. They began evading his shield as much as possible, striking him in divebomb attacks on his other side. They often remained too high for him to hit, even with his impressive jumping capabilities. So he waited, and watched, and made calculations in his head. Then, at what he knew would be the right time, he jumped. Sure enough, that’s just when one of the Draconians dove. He tackled the Champion mid-air, and smashed it into the ground beneath him. Then he took it down the old fashioned way: beating the crap out of it with his hammer until dead. The other two ascended higher and changed their angle of attack. This time, they wouldn’t descend at all, merely rain fire down. This quickly became an issue for Jaukoehai, as he is a man of the cold. Heat effects him far more than cold. He quickly retreated, crouching behind his shield and resisting the furnace his armour had become. He watched very carefully. The move he was about to make was a risky one to say the least, but Jaukoehai was nothing if not confident. He waited for the opportune moment. When that moment came, he hurled his shield at just the right speed, at just the right angle. It struck one of the Champions and ricocheted into the ground near him. The stricken Champion descended, stunned for the moment. He raced toward it, and the remaining Draconian descended to intercept him. Just as plan. Jaukoehai stopped at the last second, and the Draconian flew just in front of him. He grabbed it, and used it to beat its stunned companion to death. He then tossed the rattled Champion to the ground and finished it off with his hammer. He got down on one knee to catch his breath. That fight had gone on for hours, and, unbelievably, it had exhausted him a bit. But there was to be no respite, he knew, and he turned to face Emperor Vyemm. When he turned, however, an azure tail struck him with a devastating uppercut, sending him flying. Trakanon was quick to press the advantage, and the air around the Dragon crackled with power. Jaukoehai raised his shield just in time to recieve the barrage of thunder emanating from the Dragon’s mouth. Fortunately, Jaukoehai’s shield was special in mkre ways than one. It absorbed the energy released by the Dragon, and fired it back in a green beam of energy. Trakanon staggered and roared, but didn’t seem particularly wounded. He soared up into the dark clouds above. Sensing trouble, Jaukoehai took cover beneath his shield. Not a moment too soon, as bolts of searing lightning came cascading from the sky like rain. Within minutes the entire area looked lik a WW1 battlefield. As powerful as Jaukoehai’s shield was, it couldn’t protect him from everything, and he was rattled by the bolts that struck near him. Seeing his vulnerability from far above, Trakanon dove at Jaukoehai, smashing into him with incredible force. Jaukoehai found himself pinned down below the furious Dragon’s feet. But he wouldn’t be brought down that easily. He grabbed the Dragon by its feet, and hurled it head over heels onto its back. Jaukoehai leapt up and swung at Trakanon with his hammer, but the Dragon too rolled out of the way. He roared again, and leapt at Jaukoehai. This particular fight was substantially shorter, closer to half an hour long, but somehow even more vicious. The Dragon was as relentless as he was mighty, but Jaukoehai would not give in, and he stood strong. However, in the end Tramanon’s brutal assault was more than the exhausted Jaukoehai could deal with. The end of the battle came when Trakanon hurled the knight into the wall of a small cliff face. Much of the wall cracked, and Jaukoehai fell to the ground. Trakanon landed nearby, and began charging up for an immense attack. Jaukoehai pushed himself up to his knees, having sustained a blow that would have killed literally anyone else. Yet he persisted. He saw the attack coming, and raised his shield high. The lightning spewed from the Dragon’s mouth like a fountain. There was so much it found room around Jaukoehai’s shield, and he found himself in immense pain. But still he stood strong. But he knew that he couldn’t last under that onslaught for very long, so he had his shield release the energy back on Trakanon as it absorbed it. The green ray lanced from the shield into Trakanon’s maw, a string of green amongst strands of blue. It became a battle of wills. Who would succumb first? Then sparks began bursting from Trakanon’s hide, and a burning smell swept across the area. The Dragon’s eyes burst, and the blue beast collapsed. Jaukoehai forced himself to his feet. He was battered, toasted, and exhausted. But there was still work to be done. He needed to buy more time. He marched purposefully toward the nearest Dragon. But he never got there. A huge white hand struck him, and he staggered back. “That was an impressive display, I admit.” Emperor Vyemm said, with a voice laden with smugness. WHAM! He struck Jaukoehai again, and the knight staggered back more. “But in the end, it is inconsequential.” WHAM! “I will burn your city to the ground, and every fool in it.” WHAM! “And then I will burn everything else. I will accomplish what my ancestors started, and burn this world.” WHAM! This fifth strike knocked Jaukoehai flat, and he scrambled back to his feet. “And there is nothing you can do to stop me now.” Jaukoehai saw the tail coming, but his strength had left him at last. He grunted in pain as a long spike pierced his armour and went straight through his stomach, then out the other side. He looked down at the red liquid seeping from the hole in his armour. Is that blood? So that’s what my blood looks like. How strange. I don’t feel a thing. No… I have to do something. This can’t be the end. He rose a weak, shaking arm high, preparing to bring his hammer down one last time. But as he lifted it, the last of his strength fled his muscles. The hammer slipped from his raised arm, and the knight, unkillable for over a century, went limp. Vyemm smiled, and he yanked his tail out of Jaukoehai’s stomach, and hee fell to the ground. His shield fell out of his hand. It emitted a glow for a moment as it transformed back into the Quinos Claymore. Then, its symbols went dark. Vyemm looked at his tail, still covered in blood. “Toxxulia, come and remove this for me. I want it put on display in our palace foyer. The rest of you, go forth and destroy the city. I will be with you shortly.” Meanwhile, back in Quinos, Jaukoehai Sky’ki sat down on the ground, his hand over his stomach. He could sense it, in their deep connection. He knew his brother had finally fallen. Jaukoehai looked around. He was still clad in his armour, which was now totally fine, and he was lying on a bed in a golden room. It was quite ornate, and lined with small lion statues. “Where am I?” “The Plane of Valor, Jaukoehai.” He turned to look. A large Human clad in ornate silvery armour stood in the doorway. Jaukoehai recognized him instantly as Marr, God of Valor. Jaukoehai leapt out of the bed and knealt reverently. “I am honoured, my lord!” “Rise, Jaukoehai. You do not need to kneel before me.” “My lord, since I am here, am I… dead?” “I’m afraid so, Jaukoehai. But you displayed immense valor, all the way up to your final moments. I was very impressed.” “Then I am to reside here now?” “No.” Well that was confusing. “What do you mean? Have I not earned my place here?” “Oh you have earned it many times over, Jaukoehai. But you cannot stay here, as much as I would like it. You have business elsewhere.” “What do you mean?” Marr seemed very thoughtful. “I suppose the best way to explain it is that you’re a sort of… trump card. You’re a singular entity, a spirit if you will, who exists in one place, in one timeline, to help solve that place’s problems. For example, you were once sent to a horrible, dead wasteland where you took up the title of ‘Chosen One’ and defeated an evil and oppressive government. You were also sent to a place far in the future where you helped to defeat an enemy from beyond the stars. You bore the name of Noble 6 then, if I’m not mistaken.” “Why don’t I remember any of this?” “Because there would be a lot of complications if you did. You occasionally retain some stuff, however.” “So now another place and time needs my help?” “Actually, no. It’s the same place and same time. You died a bit prematurely. Still impressively, no doubt. But you need to go back.” “Back to my world? Or… my most recent one, I guess?” “Indeed. There is no delay, you may return to your planet whenever you are ready.” “And I become a new man? With a fresh start?” “Of course.” “No. I want to go back just as I was. I want to remember everything.” Marr looked confused. “Why?” “Because he has something to go back to.” A woman walked out from behind Marr. Picture what you consider the most attractive woman in existence. Now multiply that attractiveness factor by at least ten, and you’d have what this woman looks like. Of course, that’s not surprising. The woman was, after all, Erolissi, the goddess of love. “Brother, I say we replicate his old body and let him keep his memories.” Marr thought for a moment longer. “Very well, if both you and my sister think so, then so it shall be. Of course, we must sever your mental connection with your twin. And this must stay a secret, for now at least. There are certain rammifications for dying and coming back, after all.” Erolissi leaned in and whispered to Jaukoehai. “I know what my brother said, but there is one person you should tell.” She leaned back up. “I wish you luck, Jaukoehai.” Marr walked over to Jaukoehai. “I will recreate your body in the mortal world, but there is still a great danger there, awaiting you. So prepare yourself to become a vessel.” Jaukoehai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he next opened his eyes, he was standing next to his old dead body. He looked at himself. He was glowing white, and he was wearing different armour. He also held a very large sword in his hands. But he soon found that his movements were not his own. He felt his body turning, but he was not in control. His body walked toward Vyemm. “Emperor Vyemm! Your time has come.” Jaukoehai heard his voice say. The white Dragon froze, then slowly turned his head. “This is impossible. Impossible! You are dead!” “You cannot kill valor! Behold the power of the light!” Jaukoehai flet himself lifting the sword high into the air. High above, the dark clouds dissipated, and the plains were bathed in sunlight. A focused beam of light shot down from the sun and into Jaukoehai’s body, with Emperor Vyemm’s head directly between. The Dragon screamed in agony as holy light bore through his head. The scream didn’t last very long, and it was only a second or two before Vyemm collapsed. Jaukoehai felt himself turn, and he now faced the Draconian army and six other Dragons. He felt his arms raise, and the Dragons and Draconians were blinded by holy light that emanated from his body. They fell into chaos, as they could no longer see, and thus no longer fight well. Then the glow around him was gone, and Jaukoehai found that he was in control of his body again. His armour had returned to normal, and his hammer was back in his hands. Floating next to him was a white spirit, the form of Marr. “It will be several hours until they can see again. Quinos will have ample time to prepare.” “Thank you.” Jaukoehai went to pick up the Quinos Claymore, but he noticed that the symbols were no longer glowing. “What’s wrong with the Claymore?” “It will only have its power in the hands of a warrior who has proven himself worthy. Since you are technically only a minute old, you haven’t proven yourself worthy yet.” “Oh. That feels kind of weird.” Then he noticed something in the distance. The Dragon Toxxulia was flying away. Apparently she had fled before the blinding flash. “I have a feeling I’ll be hearing from her again.” “Indeed, Jaukoehai. In the meantime, go. Live your life, do what you will. I must return.” Beneath his helmet, Jaukoehai smiled. He had places to go, things to do, and an Iksar to find. Category:Blog posts